


sunrise

by iwritetrash



Series: i'm willing to wait for it [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex gets some sleep, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Greece, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light Pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Boys™, To Be Continued, the holiday au that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: John takes some time to himself to watch the sunrise.





	sunrise

The morning air is crisp, holding just a slight chill as the sun makes its lazy journey up through the sky. The horizon is still a little misty with morning fog rolling in off the sea, a slightly rosy tint colouring the very edges of the visible sky, making everything seem softer. 

This is John's favourite time. 

John had made this trip his last big blow out using his Dad's money, before he came out and was, most likely, disowned and swept under the rug. A villa in Greece, rented for two weeks, perched alone on a hilltop overlooking the sea and the surrounding islands in all their craggy beauty.

He'd convinced Alex to come along as well, to waste a little more of his Dad's money, and John hadn't let Alex's slight shift in behaviour go unnoticed. In group settings he was carefully restrained, shying away from casual touch and intimate closeness, but in the week that had passed so far, John had already seen Alex seem to melt into John's company.

John also didn't miss the small touches that sent shivers down his spine, the extra skin on show in the heat of the midday sun. There's something about the lean shape of Alex's body as it slides through the water in the private pool that sits in the rented villa's garden, something almost surreal about it that makes John yearn for Alex like never before. Alex knows exactly what he's doing.

But the mornings are quiet.

Alex doesn't usually get up before 10am, with John having somehow managed to convince him to take time away from his work and regulate his sleep cycle a little. That means John, an early riser by nature, has the morning hours to himself, to savour that soft, drowsy skyline, as though the world itself were still half asleep.

John sits on the small balcony, book in hand, and listens for the little tells that the rest of the world is waking up with him. The birds start up their morning chorus, the insects in the trees start to hum quietly, occasionally a car dawdles along the road, and the bells of some distant clock tower mark the passing hours until Alex stumbles out, bleary eyed and beautiful, a new softness to replace that which has faded from the world around him.

They start the days slowly, dipping their feet in the pool, and crunching on toast with no spread, because they picked up lard instead of butter at the store - they're starting to wonder if learning some Greek before they came might have been a good idea. Maybe they'll go to a beach, or they'll go snorkelling, or they'll wander through town, or maybe they'll just stay in the villa. John will sit and flick through yet another book while Alex writes lazily in the sun. They'll snack on leftover food and admit that they probably need to go shopping again. They'll probably go out for dinner, and Alex will play footsie with John under the table until he's flustered enough to fumble his words.

Maybe tonight is the night they finally air out all their feelings, and they'll kiss and probably fuck, and realise how dumb they've been not to have just said it before. Or maybe not.

They have time, another week at least in this house, maybe more for this holiday. They both know it will happen eventually, naturally. No need to force it too soon. There's plenty of time, plenty more soft early mornings, plenty more sunny days, plenty more stolen touches, and plenty of love to share.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to make this into a series, with a few moments and snapshots of their trip, leading up to a happy ending which I've already drafted (although I'm not sure if I'll go with the original or create a new one). Anyway, it will probably be a series, so if you'd be interested in more of this 'verse then check that out?


End file.
